The Longest Year
by phoniexchild
Summary: Chapter Five: Drake had one goal and that was getting back to San Diego, back to Josh. ::slash:: Continuation of Five Ways.
1. Prologue

**Title: **The Longest Year  
**Genre:** angst, drama, slash  
**Rating:** T/PG-13  
**Pairings: **Drake/Josh  
**Summary: **It wasn't supposed to happen like this.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Drake & Josh._  
**Author's Notes:** This is a continuation of Five Ways. Also, I have to thank AlisonLydon because it was her review that got my muse whispering in my ear. And the lovely madeitsimple from LJ, for she is an excellent beta!

--

"There is a destiny that makes us brothers - none goes his way alone; all that which we send into the lives of others, comes back onto our own." -Edwin Markham

Prologue

"Don't worry," was said with a grin, but it was a forced grin and he saw the uncertainty and pain in his brother's eyes.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. They didn't even get to say good-bye.

It happened all of the sudden; one second they were together and the next his whole world was shattering to pieces.

"_Don't worry."_

The words circled in his mind, alternatively haunting and reassuring him.

How could he not worry?

Drake was gone and Josh didn't know when he was coming back.

**--  
**

**Word Count: **89  
**Date Written:** 3.21, 27.2007


	2. Chapter One

**Title: **The Longest Year  
**Genre:** angst, drama, slash  
**Rating:** T/PG-13  
**Pairings: **Drake/Josh  
**Summary: **Drake Parker hated New York.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Drake & Josh._  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks to my beta, madeitsimple!

--

_yeah, i'm hiding in the fallout  
now i'm wasted  
they don't need me, don't want me, don't hear a word i say  
weighed down_  
-naked, goo goo dolls

Chapter One

Drake Parker hated New York.

He hated the plane.

He hated the god-knows-how-long drive to his aunt's house.

He hated everything (except for Josh and Megan) he decided, when he moved into his new room.

He dropped his suitcase on the bed as his aunt walked into the room.

"We've been here before, Drake," his great-aunt stated, "so I can assume you remember the rules?"

Right now, he hated his mother most of all.

"Yeah, I remember," he muttered.

"Good. Now dinner is at six and your cousin Moira's room is down the hall," his great-aunt looked at him sternly, "Be nice to her."

Drake made a noncommittal noise.

After his aunt left, he shut the door and flopped down on the bed.

He hated his life.

--

"Hey!" There was pounding on the door, "Hey, asshole!"

Drake jolted awake and sat up on the bed. The pounding continued. He jumped up and quickly opened the door.

"Finally," an irate female with glasses stood there glaring at him.

Drake just blinked confusedly at her, "Who are you?"

"Moira Keyes, you know from the side of the family you West Coasters don't deem necessary to speak to" she snapped, "It's six-fifteen and you know how Aunt Jennifer is about dinner. I'm starving and tired of waiting for your lazy ass to get to the kitchen."

"Sorry," Drake muttered, running a hand through his hair, "I fell asleep."

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Moira snapped and headed towards the kitchen.

Drake frowned at her retreating back and followed, "Nice to meet you too."

Dinner was a quiet affair. Aunt Jennifer insisted on silence during dinner (just like she insisted that everyone be present for meals before eating). For Drake, it was a whole new and awkward experience, since dinner at the Parker-Nichols household was anything but quiet. He missed Josh and Megan. Even his parents - just a little bit.

After everyone was done eating, Moira began to clear off the table.

"Moira, dear, please leave the dishes in the sink for Drake." Aunt Jennifer requested, then turned to him, "I would like to speak to you in the living room."

He gave a small sigh and followed his aunt into the next room.

"Have a seat, please." she said with a nod as she took her own seat across from him.

Drake plopped down into the seat and crossed his arms. He knew what was coming - he had broken one of dear Aunt Jennifer's precious rules.

"I seem to recall you saying you remembered the rules, Drake."

"I fell asleep."

Aunt Jennifer frowned a little bit, "That is not an excuse. I expect you to follow the rules or do I need to review them for you?"

Drake smirked at her and said sarcastically, "I think we might need to go over them again."

"That attitude is unacceptable." his aunt gave him a stern look, "The rules are simple - breakfast at six-thirty, lunch at twelve-thirty, and dinner at six. You are to be in this house by eight o'clock every night, lights out by ten, wake-up at six. You are to keep me informed about your whereabouts. No cell phone use in the house. No television until after all homework is completed. You are to complete the chores assigned to you. Any changes to these rules will be based on your behavior."

Drake raised an eyebrow. _Oh yeah, not much has changed here._

"Understood?"

"Yeah," Drake sighed.

"Good, now you may go and wash the dishes."

Drake stood up.

"Also, school starts next week, so Moira will take you school shopping tomorrow."

"Alright," Drake said and went into the kitchen and started on the dishes. _Would it kill her to finally get a dishwasher?_

After finishing the dishes, Drake looked at the clock - it was almost four-thirty in San Diego. He sighed and leaned against the counter. _Not much has changed here but I'm not playing by her rules this time around_, he swore to himself.

Drake Parker always has a plan.

--

**Author's End Notes:** I don't the song Naked by Goo Goo Dolls - I'm sure we all know this, but I'm just covering my bases. Hope you enjoyed the story!  
**Word Count: **676  
**Date Written:** 3.21, 27.2007


	3. Chapter Two

**Title: **The Longest Year  
**Genre:** angst, drama, slash  
**Rating:** T/PG-13  
**Pairings: **Drake/Josh  
**Summary: **Megan Parker is an angel in her parents' eyes and a demon in her brothers'.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Drake & Josh._  
**Author's Notes:** More thanks to my beta, madeitsimple!

--  


Chapter Two

Megan Parker is an angel in her parents' eyes and a demon in her brothers'. Or that's the way it used to be.

Now her brothers trust her and her parents seem suspicious. Somehow, Megan felt this turnaround was acceptable. Almost like it was fated - if she believed in that kind of nonsense.

Drake and Josh's trust was easily earned, in her opinion. After all the pranks and tricks she played on them over the years, one would think anything she did or say would be automatically dismissed, but they always had some level of trust placed in her.

It was never truly apparent until they trusted Megan with their secret. They were in love with each other.

Well, it was more like Megan had helped those two boobs finally realize that the other felt the same, but they didn't freak out that she knew or beg or bribe her into secrecy. That was when she realized that her brothers had always trusted her.

They also followed her advice.

"_Oh, and we're not telling Mom and Dad, because this is now so officially blackmail material."_

She had meant it partially as a joke. She would never use something like this as blackmail (she wasn't entirely evil), but she did mean the part about not telling their parents. She didn't think Audrey and Walter would handle the news so well. She also felt that Drake and Josh needed to figure out this new aspect of themselves and their relationship before more people knew. They had gone from acquaintances to kids-whose-parents-are-dating to friends to brothers rather quickly and even Megan at eleven years old felt love wasn't something to be trifled with.

Which would explain why her parents were now suspicious of the once angel-in-their-eyes.

It was little things; it was always about the little things with Megan. Details and nuance and subtlety delighted Megan like few things could. That was how she realized the brotherly love wasn't quite so brotherly. Sure, they were obvious with the hugging but the boobs were weird, and it was only after she started studying her victims more did Megan see the details.

Always the details. Maybe if Audrey and Walter paid attention to the details they would have known that Drake and Josh were in love (even before Drake and Josh did) and they would have known that Megan was no angel.

Little things like the refrigerator door being glued shut when it was Walter's turn to cook dinner or the power going out when Audrey was expecting a call. Keys being mysteriously misplaced and the car suddenly being out of gas.

Little things that no one could pin on her, because no one noticed details like Megan Parker did.

She was proud of these achievements, but pranks and mean little tricks no longer held much enjoyment for her. With the boobs it was about having fun and making sure they didn't treat her like a little kid - and besides sometimes they made it too easy. With her parents now, it was more about revenge and payback.

It was about them sending Drake away and ruining their family. It was about taking the one stable male figure in her life away. It was about making Josh cry himself to sleep at night in his lonely and too big room.

No one was allowed to mess with the boobs in any way. No one but her. All else had hell to pay.

--

**Author's End Notes:** See, Megan does care! Also, the italicized line is from Five Ways, the pre-sequel to this story.  
**Word Count: **576  
**Date Written: **3.22, 27.2007


	4. Chapter Three

**Title: **The Longest Year  
**Author:** phoniexchild  
**Fandom:** _Drake & Josh_  
**Genre:** angst, drama, slash  
**Rating:** T/PG-13  
**Pairings: **Drake/Josh  
**Summary: **They would make it through this somehow, Walter knew.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Drake & Josh._  
**Author's Notes:** First I want to apologize for this taking so long! Real life demanded attention then there was the Livejournal Strikethrough '07. Also, everyone who has reviewed and didn't get a message from me, sorry and thank you so much for reading and taking the time to tell me your thoughts.

As always thanks to my awesome beta madeitsimple from LJ.

--

Chapter Three

Walter stood in the kitchen listless. The house was silent and the quiet sounds of night echoing loudly in his ears.

Audrey was still out. She had stormed out after one of their fights (they had never fought before all of this) and Walter was just glad that Megan and Josh weren't home to see it.

He sighed. Where had they gone wrong? They had pushed the boys together, hoping the two would become at least friends. Walter was overjoyed when they bonded and started calling each other brother.

Josh had always been fond of hugging and Walter had been pleasantly surprised when Drake had first allowed it, then encouraged it. Maybe he should have known. They were step-brothers who are closer to each other than Walter had ever been to any of his biological brothers.

Shaking his head, Walter left the kitchen and headed upstairs. He stopped at Josh and Dra- …at Josh's door, cracked it open and listened. Walter didn't worry about Josh sneaking out; he just worried about his son.

He heard sniffling. He pushed aside feelings of guilt (_I made my son cry_) and softly called out, "Josh?"

Silence.

"Good night," Walter whispered and closed the door.

He went to Megan's door next, but it was locked. He tried not to let that bother him as he headed to his own room.

Drake and Megan called him "dad." He knew at first it was on Audrey's insistence. When Walter and Audrey started dating they had spend much time talking about their children, until they realized what they were doing and laughingly reminded each other that they weren't only parents.

They had continued seeing each other and Walter introduced Audrey to his son. Josh had been happy for his dad, but upset too. And only after the Nichols men had a talk, did Walter realize that Josh felt guilty because he liked Audrey and wouldn't have minded her as a mother. Walter had smiled at Josh for knowing where his father's relationship was going since Audrey was the only woman he had introduced to Josh.

Walter's introduction with the Parker children had been much different.

Megan had been curious about him and asked all sorts of questions (quite a few embarrassing ones as well). And Drake, on the other hand, had just ignored him unless Audrey tried to start conversation between the two.

They didn't have much in common.

Walter had thought that first meeting could have gone a lot worse. He had always sympathized with Drake and Megan, because his own father had left suddenly when he was young too. Walter had decided he wouldn't force anything and simply be there for his new family and if Megan and Drake wanted to accept him as their father, it would be their choice.

And they did. Sure, sometimes they called him "Walter," but he didn't care.

Though now - now "Dad" had become "Walter" permanently in Megan's eyes and he would be shocked if Drake ever spoke to him again.

He had gotten the perfect family; a beautiful, loving wife and three amazing children. And somehow they ended up here - a son in exile, a son and daughter who barely spoke to him and a wife who he fought with.

He loved his family. He was so sure that Audrey was the love of his life (_he was still sure of it, dammit_). He loved Josh the moment he had laid eyes on his infant son. And he loved Drake and Megan, not because he loved their mother, but he loved them like his own children. He loved them so much he wished they _were_ his own children.

Walter knew Audrey knew that. After their second anniversary (after they had decided to stop trying for a baby and just let it happen) they talked about adopting each other's children. Though they had never brought it up to the children. Neither Walter nor Audrey were sure how Megan and Drake would react to changing their last name.

It didn't matter, Audrey had said, that they weren't legally parents of all three Parker-Nichols children because they all loved each other.

But where had love gotten them now? He thought of Drake as his son just as much as Josh.

His and Audrey's first argument had been after they found out … about Drake and Josh. Audrey had wanted to send Drake to her aunt's for a few weeks, but Walter knew you didn't send someone across the country for "a few weeks" in situations like these.

And so they had argued. Things that should have never been said were yelled.

"_You're not his real father, Walter!"_

He had been tempted to take Josh and just leave. But he couldn't. He still loved Audrey and he loved his children. All three of them.

He heard his wife's footsteps down the hall as she checked on their children.

They would make it through this somehow, Walter knew. He just didn't know how with parents who could barely talk anymore, with a daughter who was furious with them, with a son lost to the East Coast and a son lost down the hallway.  
**--  
Word Count:** 862  
**Date Written:** 3.24-25, 27-28.2007


	5. Chapter Four

**Title: **The Longest Year  
**Author:** phoniexchild  
**Fandom:** _Drake & Josh_  
**Genre:** angst, drama, slash  
**Rating:** T/PG-13  
**Pairings: **Drake/Josh  
**Summary: **"I know where Mom and Walter sent Drake." Megan said suddenly.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Drake & Josh._  
**Author's Notes:** I suck, I know. I'm sorry this has taken so massively long, but real life reared its head in an ugly way. Things are finally starting to settle though. Also, I have the next chapter written, it just needs a bit of tweaking, but it will be out soon.

--

"Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind; and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." -William Shakespeare

Chapter Four

Josh had just started the car when Megan hopped in.

"Megan! What are you doing?"

"You're taking me to oboe practice," Megan stated as she shut the door.

"No, Mom is," Josh said reasonably, "Besides I have to get to work. If I take you, I'll be late."

"You'll be fine," Megan argued, "Now come on."

He looked at her, "Mom doesn't know you're here, does she?"

"No, now drive or I'll be late," Megan fixed him with a look, "Do you want to make me late, Josh?"

Josh didn't like admitting this, but Megan had a very scary look for a twelve year old. He sighed, "No."

Pulling out into the road, he stated, "You know I'll get blamed for this."

Megan rolled her eyes, "Gee, maybe Mom will actually speak to you."

Josh had nothing to say to that. Though it was true, ever since Audrey sent Drake away she barely spoke to anyone, except for Walter when they fought. He was worried and wondered if this could lead to a divorce. _How would a divorce with warring parents be?_ He idly wondered at a light. Last time, his parents' divorce had been amicable considering the circumstances.

"I know where Mom and Walter sent Drake." Megan said suddenly.

"_What?!_" Josh cried and instinctively swerved, though nothing was there.

"Pull over!" Megan commanded and Josh quickly obeyed before he got them into an accident.

While Josh tried to control his breathing, Megan whirled on him, "Do you wanna get us killed?"

"_Me?_" Josh cried out and pointed at her, "You know better than to tell me stuff like that while I'm driving!"

Megan huffed, but didn't admit her fault or apologize, "Whatever. You think with a head as big as yours, you would know how to drive," she muttered.

He sighed.

"Anyway, what I saying before you almost got us killed-" Josh rolled his eyes. "-was that I found out where Mom sent Drake."

"Where?" he asked, breathless; he could feel himself shaking.

"New York."

"N-New York. _New York!_" Josh could cry, "He's all the way across the country!" _Alone!_

"He's at our Aunt Jennifer's," Megan said quietly.

_Aunt Jennifer? Was she-_

"She was at the wedding. She's my grandfather's older sister."

"I don't remember her," Josh tried to picture the woman who Drake had been sent to and couldn't.

"She wasn't at the wedding very long. We're not close with the East Coast side of the family," Megan explained.

_Except to banish your children,_ Josh silently accused.

"She's where the Parker family sends their 'bad kids,'" Megan said after a moment's silence.

"'Bad kids'?" Josh parroted and frown, "Drake's not bad!" He flailed his arms, "If anything we're both 'bad'!"

Megan sat there a moment, debating something in her mind. She sighed, "Look, Josh, think about it. Compare the two of you - one is an excellent student, has a steady job, and is probably going to go to an Ivy League college, while the other is a barely passing, trouble-making musician who attends therapy twice a week. Who do you think they were going to send away?" Megan cleared her throat, "Besides, Walter wouldn't have sent you anywhere."

_And Audrey knew that_. It was the silent addition to Megan's explanation and both knew it.

"So they're blaming this on Drake?" Josh asked wearily.

"Who said they were?" Megan shot back, "If anything, I think Mom and Walter are blaming themselves."

"Why, it's not their fault," he sighed and leaned back into his seat, "It just happened."

"I know," Megan assured.

Silence reigned over the siblings until a thought struck Josh, "Do you know how long Drake will be at your aunt's?"

"No," Megan admitted, "From what I understand, not even Mom has any idea. I think she's playing it by ear - see how Drake is handling it."

"How he's _handling_ it?" Josh asked incredulously.

"But based on last time, I'd said Drake will be at Aunt Jennifer's for a few months at least."

"Months?" he moaned, dropping his head onto the wheel, then quickly straighten up and backtracked, "Last time?"

"Yeah, Mom sent him there years ago," Megan's face scrunched up in thought, "Actually the summer before you two met."

Josh thought back to the seventh grade - he didn't really know Drake then. He sighed.

Megan glanced at her watch, "Let's go. Now we're both late."

Josh slowly eased back onto the road and the rest of the trip was conducted in silence.

--

Pulling up to the curb, Josh unnecessarily announced, "We're here."

Instead of getting out, Megan turned to him.

"Meg, we're both late."

"I know," Megan said and quickly rummaged through her backpack, "Here."

"What's this?" Josh asked taking the folded piece of paper.

"It's Aunt Jennifer's address," Megan explained, zipping her backpack up again.

Josh looked down at it, "Do you really think Drake will get my letters?"

"Probably not, not _letters_, but who knows," Megan grinned, getting out of the car, "You'll think of something."

"I don't know, Megs, this is all so crazy," Josh sighed.

"Hey, are you a Parker or not?" Megan demanded with a smirk so like her brother's, "We don't quit!" She paused, thoughtful, "Even when we should."

He laughed at that, "That's true enough. Parkers don't quit." And that included him now, _an honorary Parker_. He had never felt so accepted by his step-siblings before.

"Now I know Aunt Jennifer doesn't have the internet so there's no saying how often or even if Drake can check his email, so don't count on it."

Josh nodded, "What about his cell phone?"

"Mom took it before he was shipped off."

_Damn_.

"Don't worry," Megan said and turned sympathetic when Josh flinched, "We'll figure this out." She turned, heading towards house where her practices were held.

Josh sighed, looking down at the paper, then gently put it in his pocket and was about to pull out when-

"Oh, Josh!" Megan yelled from the front door, "Say hi to Mindy for me!" Then she disappeared into the house.

_Mindy?_

--

Josh was incredibly late to work - the latest he'd ever been, but miraculously Helen didn't yell at him.

"Josh," was all she said with a nod. Somehow, he knew, this was Megan's doing.

He stood there dumbstruck though, until Helen glared and yelled, "You're getting paid to work, Nichols!"

At least he wasn't completely in the twilight zone.

About half an hour later, Mindy showed up.

"Hi, Josh."

"Uh, hi Mindy," Josh still felt a little awkward talking to his ex-girlfriend. "Oh, uh, Megan says hi, by the way."

Mindy smiled, "Tell her I said hello back."

There was a slightly awkward pause.

"I heard about Drake," she said, "I'm sorry. We never got along, but he made you happy and that's all I care about."

"Wha-how did you-huh?" Josh faltered and shook his head.

Mindy smiled a little, "Megan explained the details to me, but I had suspected for a while now. Why do you think I broke us up?"

Josh didn't know what to say to that.

"Look, I know things are still a bit awkward between us, but I wanted you to know that I'm here for you. And Drake." Mindy placed a hand on Josh's, "Anything you need, just let me know. Okay?"

"Yeah," Josh smiled and squeezed her hand, "and thank you."

"Anytime, this is the kind of stuff friends are for," Mindy grinned and started to leave.

"Hey, Mindy, wait!" Josh called out suddenly as an idea struck him.

Mindy turned and look inquisitively at her ex-boyfriend.

"I think I need you to send some mail for me."

--  
**  
Word Count:** 1276  
**Date Written:** 3.25-26, 6.5, 12.11.2007


	6. Chapter Five

**Title: **The Longest Year  
**Author:** phoniexchild  
**Fandom:** _Drake & Josh_  
**Genre:** angst, drama, slash  
**Rating:** T/PG-13  
**Pairings: **Drake/Josh  
**Summary: **Drake had one goal and that was getting back to San Diego, back to Josh.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own_ Drake & Josh._  
**Author's Notes:** I just want to thank everyone who is still sticking with this story - it means a lot.

-- 

_if I was someone else, would this all fall apart?  
_-real world, matchbox twenty

Chapter Five

Drake was leaning against the wall outside of his homeroom, ignoring the looks, glances, and whispers of the other students who were obviously wondering who the new kid was.

All they knew was that he lived at Jennifer Parker's and therefore was what their parents called "a troubled child." And that made him appealing.

Drake knew all of this from the whispers and Moira's comments. He planned on using this to his advantage too. He didn't like the idea already, but it needed to be done. Drake had one goal and that was getting back to San Diego, back to Josh.

He could feel the appraising looks from the girls and the judging one from the guys. Everyone was sizing him up - would he be good enough to grace the presence of the jocks? Would he be worthy enough to go on a date with a cheerleader?

Drake knew he would. It wasn't vanity or ego, but just sense. These kids were "popular" and he was once one of them, before Josh came into his life and showed him that there were more important things. He remembered the act well enough that he could pull that old skin back on. He needed to.

He needed friends who would have his back, who would lie for him. He would need them, the popular kids, but he would also need the "nerds," the Josh's and Eric's and Craig's and even (god help him) Mindy's of this high school.

He would need everyone he could get and they would help him, maybe not at first, but in the end they would and that's all that matter. They would help and his plan would take shape.

He didn't like the idea of using these people he hadn't even met yet, but it was needed. He needed to get back to Josh. That was all that mattered.

**--  
Author's Note:** Just a random tidbit, no one will care I'm sure, but I was going over the songs I have listed for Drake's chapters, because my memory card which had that part of my notes on it kicked it. As I was recollecting the lyrics, Real World by Matchbox Twenty came on just as I noticed that Real World was the next song on the list. Coincidence?**  
Word Count: **313  
**Date Written:** 6.5;12.28.2007


End file.
